


Obviously (Persian Translation)

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Louis, Confused Louis, Famous Harry, Insecure Louis, Louis is kind of a fanboy, M/M, Top Harry, Translation, Virgin Louis, Virgin Louis Tomlinson, blind!louis, blins louis, complete virgin, everyone is in one direction but louis, famous!harry, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: لویی نابیناست و همچنین فن واندایرکشنئه. البته بهتره بگیم فن هری استایلز! و هنگامی که لویی، با هری استایلز ملاقات میکنه، زندگیش از این رو به اون رو میشه.-Written by: @sweetkissesYou can find this translation on our Wattpad account too.Our username on Wattpad: PersianGayVodka-این ترجمه در اکانت واتپد ما هم قرار داره.آیدی اکانت واتپد ما: PersianGayVodka
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obviously](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044801) by [sweetkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses). 



لویی گفت: «وای قراره فوق‌العاده بشه! یعنی این بهترین کادو تولدی بود که تا حالا گرفتم. لاتی اصلا تو چجوری تونستی اینو برام بگیری؟ نمی‌دونم، وای باورم نمی‌شه! فکر نکنم هیچ کادویی بهتر از این وجود داشته باشه، البته مگه این‌که یه نفر بهم یه جفت چشم جدید هدیه بده. ولی در هر صورت این بهترین کادو تولدیه که تا حالا تو کل عمرم گرفتم! حتی با این‌که دو ماه زودتر بهم دادیش بازم بهترینه!» و بیست دقیقه‌ی بعد رو هم با حرف‌هاش پر کرد.

طبق حرف‌های لویی، لاتی همین الان بهترین کادو تولد زندگی لویی رو به برادر بزرگش هدیه داده بود. می‌دونید یه گروه موسیقی به اسم وان‌دایرکشن هست که تو حرفه‌ی خودشون بهترینن! البته شاید بهترین نباشن اما یکی از بهترین‌هان چون تا همین الانش هم دو تا تور جهانی برگزار کردند و چهار بار بلیت‌های کنسرتشون در لندن تا آخر فروش رفت!

این گروه موسیقی از چهار تا پسر تشکیل شده، لیام، نایل، زین و هری. هری استایلز دقیقا همون پسر از وان‌دایرکشنه که لویی احتمالا (شاید هم نه) از ته قلبش عاشقشه. این پسرا چند سال پیش در اکس فکتور شرکت کردند و لویی از اون زمان طرفدار وان‌دایرکشن شد. لویی فکر می‌کنه که پسرهای وان‌دایرکشن کاملا بی‌نقص هستند.

لویی همیشه دلش می‌خواست به یکی از کنسرت‌های واندی بره، یعنی تا به حال موسیقی وان‌دایرکشن رو زنده نشنیده بود. اما متاسفانه پول کافی نداشت و بلیت‌هاشون هم عین چی گرون بود.

یه مدتی بود که لویی برای بلیت کنسرت واندی پول جمع می‌کرد، سعی می‌کرد سخت‌تر کار کنه، حتی یه کار دوم هم انجام می‌داد تا پول بیشتری جمع کنه. سال قبل، وقتی لویی از مدرسه فارغ التحصیل شد، تمام پولی که داشت رو صرف جا‌به‌جاییش به لندن کرد، تا شاید با اومدن به اینجا بتونه به عنوان سردبیر کتاب، کار کنه.

لویی عاشق کتاب خوندن بود و اگر قرار بود برای کار کردن ، کتاب بخونه، لعنتی معلومه که قبول می‌کرد. تنها مشکل کار رویایی لویی، توانایی خوندن بود. البته که لویی می‌تونست کتاب بخونه ولی خوب... لویی تاملینسون نابینا بود. پس تمام کتاب‌هایی که می‌خواست بخونه حتما باید با خط بریل نوشته می‌شدند.

وقتی لویی این موضوع رو با رئیسش در میون گذاشت، رئیسش بهش گفت که این کار اصلا قرار نیست آسون باشه. اما اون مدرسه لویی رو به عنوان سردبیر کتاب‌ها انتخاب کرد، صرفا برای این‌که سردبیر شدن کار رویایی لویی بود.

و بعد، دیروز، یعنی اواخر اکتبر، وقتی لویی از سر کار به خونه‌اش برگشت، لاتی رو دید. لاتی‌ای که لویی رو با یه بلیت کنسرت اجرای پیش از تورِ وان‌دایرکشن غافلگیر کرد. شاید لویی بعد از دیدن بلیت، مثل یه دختربچه‌ی کوچولو جیغ کشید، ولی خوب لازم نیست کسی اینو بدونه.

-

لاتی توی پارکینگ پارک کرد، ماشین رو خاموش کرد و رو به لویی گفت: «باشه لویی می‌دونم خیلی هیجان‌زده‌ای ولی خواهش می‌کنم خفه شو.»

لویی با این‌که نمی‌تونست جایی رو ببینه، ناشیانه با دست موهاش رو صاف کرد و گفت: «وای یا خدا، رسیدیم؟» لاتی از ماشین پیاده شد و به سمت در کمک‌راننده رفت تا به لویی کمک کنه پیاده بشه.

«عصام کجاست؟» لاتی عصای لویی رو توی دستش گذاشت. عصا. لویی حالش از این کلمه به هم می‌خورد. باعث می‌شد فکر کنه یه پیرمرد علیل و از کارافتاده است.

«چطور به نظر می‌رسم؟» لویی یکی از لباس‌های موردعلاقه‌اش رو پوشیده بود: یه جین تنگ که خیلی نرم بود، بلوز آبی موردعلاقه‌اش، و البته عینک آفتابی سیاه رنگش.

آه لویی یه رابطه‌ی عشق/نفرت با عینکش داشت. ازش متنفر بود چون وقتی عینک می‌ذاشت مردم بهش می‌گفتن شبیه کیر می‌شی. و از طرفی از عینک خوشش می‌اومد چون با گذاشتنش دیگه کسی بهش نمی‌گفت چشم‌هات چرا طبیعی به نظر نمی‌رسه.

لویی حتی قبل از وارد شدن به ساختمونی که کنسرت توش برگزار می‌شد، می‌تونست صدای جیغ و فریاد فن‌ها که ظاهرا اکثرشون دختر بودند رو بشنوه. لاتی و لویی صندلی‌هاشون رو پیدا کردند. تقریبا فاصله‌ی زیادی با استیج داشتند ولی خوب لویی اهمیتی نمی‌ده چون در هر صورت نمی‌تونه پسرا رو ببینه.

شاید به‌خاطر همینه که موسیقی، بخش بزرگی از زندگی لویی رو تشکیل می‌ده. اگر قرار نیست چیزایی که بقیه می‌بینند رو ببینه، پس اونها رو می‌شنوه و لمس می‌کنه.

لاتی و لویی برای دیدن پسرا در بک‌استیج هم پول دادند، پس الان ثابت روی صندلی‌هاشون نشستند و منتظر شروع کنسرت موندند.

-

هری توی میکروفون فریاد زد: «از تک‌تکتون ممنونم! ممنونم! عاشق همه‌اتونم!» گرچه لویی می‌دونست هری واقعا از حرفش منظوز نداره اما نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا نگه "منم همینطور."

بعد از این‌که پسرا استیج رو ترک کردند و فن‌ها دیگه جیغ نمی‌کشیدند، تنها چیزی که لویی می‌تونست بشنوه صدای حرف زدن دخترا با هم دیگه بود. لویی و لاتی کمی صبر کردند تا سالن تقریبا خالی بشه، اینطوری لویی راحت‌تر می‌تونست راه بره. و بعد للاتی، لویی رو به سمت پله‌ها برد.

یه مرد با صدای کلفت گفت: «بعدی.» لویی کمی جلوتر رفت و دستش رو روی شونه‌ی لاتی گذاشت. مرد دوباره گفت: «خوش بگذره. بعدی.» این بار لحنش خوشحال‌تر بود.

لاتی زیر گوش لویی زمزمه کرد: «الان از گارد رد شدیم، من بهش بلیت بک استیج‌مون رو نشون دادم.» این یکی از ویژگی‌های لاتیه که لویی خیلی دوستش داره. لاتی همیشه اتفاقاتی که لویی متوجه نمی‌شه رو خیلی آروم زیر گوشش زمزمه می‌کنه. حداقل اینطوری لویی کمی احساس می‌کنه که مثل بقیه است.

«ما الان تو صف ایستادیم. چهار تا دختر جلومون اند.» لویی سرش رو تکون داد.

صف، خیلی کند حرکت می‌کرد و لاتی به لویی گفت که اونا نفر آخرن چون اون یارو بادیگارده، پائول، جلوی در ایستاده بود و نمی‌ذاشت کسی بیاد تو. لویی عصاش رو جمع کرد، توی جیب پشتی شلوارش گذاشتش و بعد دست لاتی رو گرفت.

لاتی پرسید: «چرا عصات رو جمع کردی؟»

لویی در حالی که شلوارش رو مرتب می‌کرد جواب داد: «چون می‌خوام یکم بیشتر اونجا بمونم و عصا باعث می‌شه کُند بشم.»

صدایی از پشت سرشون شنیده شد که لویی حدس می‌زد پائول باشه: «برین تو.»

لاتی و لویی با هم گفتند: «ممنون.» لویی صدای باز شدن در رو شنید و بعد لاتی کمکش کرد تا وارد اتاق بشه. لویی بلافاصله متوجه‌ی بوی متفاوت اونجا شد. بوی پسرای وان‌دایرکشن، عرق و عطر کُلُن.

«لیام مگه مرض داری اون اسپری لعنتی رو می‌زنی؟ بوی گند می‌ده.» این صدای زین بود و ظاهرا سمت چپ لویی ایستاده بود.

لیام با خنده گفت: «می‌دونی که ازش خوشت میاد.» و احتمالا سمت راست لویی قرار داشت.

و بعد صدای نایل شنیده شد که تقریبا داد زد: «پسرا بس کنید و بیاین به آخرین فن‌های امروزمون سلام کنیم.» اگه یه نفر که تازه نابینا شده بود صدای نایل رو می‌شنید، قطعا نمی‌تونست تشخیص بده که صدا از کجا میاد. اما لویی، لویی‌ئه. پس نایل قطعا سمت راست بود.

لیام کمی نزدیک‌تر شد و رو به لویی و لاتی گفت: «اوه من حواسم نبود شما دوتا اینجا هستین. هری رفته دستشویی، الان میاد.»

«عالیه! خوب... امم من لاتی‌ام و این هم برادر بزرگم لویی‌ئه.»

«من یکی از بزرگ‌ترین فن‌هاتونم و واقعا عاشق موسیقی—»

«اَه، یه نفر دیگه که تو محیط بسته عینک آفتابی می‌زنه.» در حالت عادی، لویی نبایست اون حرف رو می‌شنید چون رسما زمزمه بود و از اون طرف اتاق می‌اومد. اما بقیه‌ی حواس لویی تقویت شده بود.

لویی بازوی لاتی رو رها کرد و به سمت جایی که صدای هری ازش اومده بود چرخید.

لویی خیلی صریح گفت: «در واقع من نابینا ام.» و بعد به موقعیت قبلیش برگشت. راستش، لویی خیلی دلش می‌خواست الان قیافه‌های پسرا رو ببینه. احتمالا مثل بقیه‌ی آدما یه قیافه‌ی ترحم‌آمیز به خودشون گرفتند، ناراحت شدند، دلسوزی می‌کنند و شاید کلافه شدند...

«از آشنایی باهات خوشوقتم نابینا. منم هری‌ام.» لویی می‌تونست احساس کنه که هری الان دقیقا مقابلش قرار داره. پسر نابینا تا حالا هیچ‌وقت چنین برخوردی ندیده بود و این یه جورایی خوشحالش می‌کرد.

«آخ!»

لاتی به لویی گفت: «لیام الان با دست زد پس کله‌ی هری.» و لویی با لبخند یر تکون داد.

«منم از آشنایی باهات خوشوتم هری.» لویی دستش رو جلو آورد و یه دست بزرگ نرم، محکم باهاش دست داد. لویی پرسید: «این دست هری‌ئه؟»

«کُلش مال منه.» لویی می‌تونست لبخندی که در صدای هری بود رو احساس کنه.

نایل جابه‌جا شد و پرسید: «می‌خوای عکس بگیریم؟» لویی از اینکه یه نفر جاش رو تغییر می‌ده متنفر بود. ترجیح می‌داد همه ثابت بمونن تا بتونه جایگاهشون رو تشخیص بده.

لویی گفت: «نه، ممنون. من نمی‌تونم اون عکس رو ببینم ولی فقط می‌خوام بهتون بگم که چقدر ازتون ممنونم. منظورم اینه که برای یه نفر مثل من، خیلی سخته که چیزی پیدا کنم که دوستش داشته باشم و بهش علاقه‌مند بشم و من جدا از شماها خوشم میاد. همیشه به تک‌تک مصاحبه‌ها و آهنگ‌هاتون گوش می‌دم. یعنی واقعا می‌خوام بگم شما جدا فوق‌العاده‌این.» و البته لویی چیزی درباره‌ی این‌که چقدر دلش می‌خواد بدونه پسرا چه شکلی‌ان نگفت چون نتیجه‌اش، لمس‌ کردن صورتشون بود و این خیلی چیز بود.

زین پاسخ داد: «این خیلی عالیه که تو از ما به‌خاطر موسیقی‌ای که می‌سازیم خوشت میاد، نه قیافه‌امون.» و لویی خندید.

لویی گفت: «تمام چیزی که می‌دونم اینه که نایل بلونده و چشم‌های آبی داره، موهای زین سیاه پرکلاغیه، لیام همیشه موهاش قهوه‌ایه و هری موهای قهوه‌ای فرفری و چشم‌های سبز داره. همین.» در فضای اتاق سکوت ایجاد شد و لویی اجازه داد از بقیه‌ی حس‌هاش برای درک وضعیت کمک بگیره. لویی می‌تونست تُن‌های مختلف نفس کشیدن رو بشنوه، و یکیشون خیلی به لویی نزدیک بود. نزدیک‌تر از حد معمول.

هری، که جلوی لویی ایستاده بود، گفت: «نظرت درباره‌ی ضبط کردن صدا چیه؟» لویی تا به حال به این فکر نکرده بود.

«آره خیلی خوبه.» لویی دستش رو به سمت جیبش برد و موبایلش رو بیرون آورد. دکمه‌ی موبایل رو فشار داد و پس از این‌که صدای بیب رو شنید گفت: «برنامه‌ی ضبط صدا رو باز کن.»

صدای الکترونیکی مونثی گفت: «برنامه‌ی ضبط صدا باز شد. برای شروع ضبط، واژه ی شروع، و برای قطع ضبط، واژه ی پایان را بگویید.» لویی اسم این صدا رو جِنی گذاشته بود. جنی همیشه کنار لویی بود. گرچه جنی فقط یه صدا از موبایل بود اما اون نمی‌تونست لویی رو ببینه و لویی هم نمی‌تونست اون رو ببینه. شاید به‌خاطر همین بود که لویی از جنی خوشش می‌اومد.

لویی گفت: «خوب حالا اگه خودتون رو معرفی کنید و اسم من رو هم بگید عالی می‌شه.» موبایلش رو دست پسرا داد و ادامه داد: «شروع.»

هری گفت: «سلام لویی! وان‌دایرکشن اینجاست!»

لیام گفت: «ما می‌خوایم بگیم که خیلی از دیدنت خوشحال شدیم.»

نایل گفت: «امیدواریم تو هر روز به این صدای ضبط شده گوش بدی.»

زین گفت: «ممنون بابت این‌که طرفدار مایی.»

«با عشق، هری.»

«زین.»

«لیام.»

«نایل.»

و در آخر هری گفت: «منو یه وقت یادت نره.» و بعد ده ثانیه صبر کرد تا مطمئن بشه پسرا حرف دیگه ندارند و بعد گفت: «پایان.»

اونا یکم دیگه حرف زدن و لویی یک دفعه یادش اومد موبایلش هنوز دست پسراست. «خیلی ازتون ممنونم. این خیلی برام ارزش داره. می‌شه موبایلم رو برگردونید؟»

زین گفت: «هری، با توئه.» و هری به آرومی موبایل رو به لویی برگردوند و لویی اونو توی جیب شلوارش گذاشت. بعد پائول سراغ لاتی و لویی اومد و اونا رو به بیرون هدایت کرد.

وقتی لویی در حال رفتن بود یه حرف جدید یادش اومد و گفت: «راستی من تا حالا موزیک ویدیوی استوری اف مای لایف رو ندیدم اما مطمئنم خیلی خیلی بهتر از موزیک ویدیوی مایلی‌ئه. شما لیاقت ویوو ریکورد رو داشتید.» و بعد لاتی به لویی کمک کرد تا از از کنار هری و بقیه‌ی پسرا بگذره و با هم برن بیرون.

-

اگر لویی می‌تونست به گذشته برگرده و در زمان سفر کنه، کاری می‌کرد که تو ملاقات دیروز با وان‌دایرکشن، هری ازش خوشش بیاد. ولی این هرگز قرار نیست اتفاق بیفته چون هیچ‌کس از یه آدم کور و پردردسر خوشش نمیاد.

دیروز خیلی ناخوشایند بود و لویی احساس راحتی نمی‌کرد. لویی به پیامی که پسرا دیروز براش ضبط کردند گوش داد. از صدای پسرا احساس خستگی و خوشحالی مصنوعی کاملا مشخص بود. احتمالا این خستگی و بی‌علاقگی پسرا به‌خاطر حضور نحس لویی بود. لویی‌ای که همیشه همه چیز رو خراب می‌کنه و با رفتن به اون کنسرت احمقانه (البته احمقانه نبود، عالی بود) باز هم همه چیز رو خراب کرده بود.

آره این پیام ضبط شده عالی بود. آره بی‌نظیر بود. آره لویی عاشقش بود اما اصلا شبیه جوری که بقیه‌ی طرفدارا وان‌دایرکشن رو می‌بینن نبود. لویی دلش می‌خواست مثل بقیه‌ی آدم‌ها، یعنی آم‌هایی که نابینا نیستن، پسرا رو بغل کنه و گونه‌اشون رو ببوسه. لویی دلش می‌خواست پسرا رو با چشم‌هاش ببینه.

دقیقا مشکل اینجا بود، مشکل اون لحظه‌ی مزخرفی بود که مردم برای اینکه لویی اونها رو تجسم کنه درباره‌ی مدل لباس‌هاشون حرف می‌زدن و می‌گفتن چی پوشیدن. واقعا مسخره است که لویی نمی‌تونه لباس‌های بقیه رو ببینه، لعنتی لویی بعضی وقت‌ها حتی نمی‌دونه خودش چی پوشیده.

لویی توی آشپزخونه‌اش نشسته بود. چایی می‌نوشید و کتاب می‌خوند که یک دفعه موبایلش زنگ خورد.

جنی گفت: «شما یک تماس از هری دارید.» لویی اول احساس کرد اشتباه شنیده اما جنی دوباره حرف قبلی‌اش رو تکرار کرد.

لویی گفت: «تماس رو پاسخ بده.» جنی دیگه چیزی نگفت و صدای نفس کشیدن یک آدم، جایگزین صدای رباتی جنی شد.

لویی گفت: «سلام؟» ترسیده بود که نکنه یه جنایتکار یا قاتل شماره‌اش رو گیر آورده باشه و بخواد براش مزاحمت ایجاد کنه.

«لویی؟!» این هریه. هری از وان‌دایرکشن. هری‌ای که لویی دیروز باهاش ملاقات کرد. هری‌ای که دست‌های بزرگ و نرم داشت. هری‌ای که لویی دیروز جلوش خجالت‌زده شد.

لویی موبایل رو به خودش نزدیک‌تر کرد و به آرومی گفت: «شماره‌ام رو از کجا آوردی؟»

«وقتی موبایلت رو برای ضبط کردن پیام بهم دادی، شماره‌ات رو گرفتم.» اوه. «امروز سرت شلوغه؟» واو این تنها چیزیه که هری قراره بگه؟ که همین‌طوری شماره‌ی لویی رو برداشته؟ به هر حال، مهم نیست. اون هری استایلزه.

لویی گفت: «نه.» برنامه‌ی امروزش این بود که کلا کتاب بخونه. شاید می‌تونست کتاب که داره می‌خونه ور تموم کنه.

«عالی! می‌خوای بریم بیرون؟» لویی کاملا گیج شده بود و هیچ ایده‌ای نداشت چه اتفاقی در حال رخ دادنه.

«اوه حتما...؟»

«عالی، آدرست رو بده و من فوری میام دنبالت.» لویی آدرسش رو گفت، سپس خداحافظی کرد و تلفن رو قطع کرد. لویی در حالی که کاملا شوکه و گیج شده بود روی صندلی نشست. دقیقا چی شده بود؟ هری استایلز شماره‌اش رو وقتی دقیقا روبه‌روش ایستاده بود دزدید، لویی نمی‌تونست چیزی ببینه ولی حتما لاتی دیده بود!

«به لاتی زنگ بزن.»

جنی تکرار کرد: «در حال برقراری تماس با لاتی.» صدای بوق‌های موبایل لوی رو عصبانی می‌کرد.

«سلام لویی.»

لویی رو به موبایلت داد زد: «تو گذاشتی هری استایلز شماره موبایلم رو بدزده؟! خیر سرت اومده بودی ازم محافظت کنی و نذاری اتفاق بدی بیفته!»

لاتی هم با لحن تهاجمی پاسخ داد: «الان کجای این‌که هری شماره موبایلت رو گرفت بده؟! تو باید می‌دیدی داره چجوری نگاهت می‌کنه. جدا ازت خوشش اومده.» و حرف‌هاش بیشتر رید تو اعصاب لویی و ناراحتش کرد.

لویی داد زد: «توی لعنتی می‌دونی من هیچ‌وقت نمی‌تونم جوری که بهم نگاه می‌کنه رو ببینم. من نمی‌کنه رو ببینم. نمی‌تونم ببینم!» و بعد تماس رو قطع کرد. خواهر لعنتی‌اش.

«جنی، ساعت چنده؟»

جنی جواب داد: «ساعت 11:24 صبح است.» و لویی تصمیم گرفت از آشپزخونه بیرون بره تا برای قرار ملاقاتش با هری لباس بپوشه.


	2. Chapter 2

آماده شدن، برای لویی عذاب الهی بود. اول از همه باید حواسش رو جمع می‌کرد تا یه وقت اشتباهی به دیوار برخورد نکنه چون مدت زیادی نبود که تنهایی در این خونه زندگی می‌کرد. لویی از پشت میز بلند شد و به طرف سمتی که فکر می‌کرد درسته، و چهارچوب در در اونجا قرار داره قدم برداشت. اما محکم به دیوار برخورد کرد. خدا رو شکر وقتی خونه تنها بود عینک نمی‌زد، وگرنه عینک الان تو صورتش خرد شده بود.

لویی با یک دست دماغش رو مالید و با دست دیگرش دیوار رو لمس کرد تا بتونه چهارچوب در اتاق رو پیدا کنه. و اینجا، جایی بود که لویی نقطه به نقطه اش رو می شناخت و توش احساس امنیت می کرد. اتاقش. تخت لویی در سمت چپ اتاق، چسبیده به دیوار بود. لویی تخت رو به دیوار چسبونده بود که اگر شب‌ها غلت زد و افتاد رو زمین (البته تا حالا اتفاق نیفتاده) از سمت راست بیفته و سرش به دیوار نخوره. باشه، عجیب غریبه ولی لویی همیشه، همه‌ی جوانب رو در نظر می گیره.

کمد لباس‌های لویی دقیقا در سمت راستش قرار داره، کنار در دستشویی. البته در که نه، چهارچوب دستشویی. لویی در اولین فرصت وقتی که به این خونه اسباب کشی کرد، تمام در های داخلی خونه رو از لولا در آورد.

لویی یه سری وسایل دیگه هم تو اتاقش داشت ولی اینا اجزای اصلی اتاق بودند. خانواده اش می گفتند باید عکس و پوسترهای قشنگ هم به دیوار بچسبونه ولی اونا درک نمی کردند حتی اگر لویی اینکار رو می کرد، هیچ وقت نمی تونست مثل بقیه ی آدم ها اون عکس ها و پوسترها رو ببینه و زیباییشون رو تحسین کنه. یه بار لویی خیلی جدی رفت و یه پوستر برای اتاقش خرید اما فروشنده به جای پوستر سگ‌های گوگولی و کوچولو بهش پوستر پورن لزبین داد. وقتی لویی از مامانش خواست تا پوستر رو به دیوار اتاقش بچسبونه، مامانش یه سخنرانی طولانی درباره ی این که خواهرات بچه ان و نباید این چیزا رو ببینند کرد ولی بعد لویی براش توضیح داد تقصیری نداره و مرد فروشنده اینو بهش داده.

لویی با دقت به سمت کمد لباس هاش رفت و تا دنبال لباس مورد نظرش بگرده. انگشت هاش بین پارچه و نقش لباس ها می لغزیدند. و تقریبا صد بار هر لباسی که دستش می اومد رو لمس کرد تا ببینه همون لباس مورد نظرش هست یا نه. و بالاخره لباس رو پیدا کرد. لباس به رنگ آبی بود. یا حداقل بهش گفته بودند به رنگ آبیه. لویی رنگ ها رو نمی شناخت، البته باید می شناخت اما سال ها از آخرین باری که رنگ ها رو با چشم دیده بود می گذشت و لویی دیگه اون ها رو به یاد نداشت. 

لویی تیشرت آبی رنگ رو پوشید و سپس همین روند رو برای شلوار هم تکرار کرد. وقتی که کاملا لباس هاش رو عوض کرد به این فکر افتاد که الان کمد و کشوهای لباسش خیلی به هم ریخته شده ان و احتمالا بعدا برای پیدا کردن لباس راحتی هاش خیلی باید وقت بذاره. صدای زنگ در ورودی خونه به گوش رسید و لویی به آرومی و با دقت به سمت در رفت. چرا هری انقدر زود اومده بود؟ لویی حتی آماده هم نشده بود! هنوز باید مسواک می زد و موهاش رو مرتب می کرد!

لویی در رو باز کرد. می تونست صدای نفس کشیدن فرد مقابلش رو بشنوه. با دستگیره ی در بازی می کرد و سعی می کرد عجیب به نظر نرسه. یکی از چیزای مزخرف درباره ی نابینا بودن، اینه که وقتی در رو باز می کنی امکان داره یه قاتل سریالی که به دنبال قربانی اش می گرده رو به روت باشه، اما تو نمی دونی...

لویی بازوی چپش رو با ناامنی و خجالت بغل کرد و گفت: «امم... سلام؟» لویی احساس کرد که یه نفر داره با دقت نگاهش می کنه. دلش می خواست در رو محکم ببنده. همه ی این احساسای بدی که بهش دست می داد تقصیر چشم های مسخره و احمقانه اش دلیل هستند!

«سلام.» هری از اون چیزی که لویی فکر می کرد نزدیک تر بود. «واو چشم‌هات چقدر خوشگلن.» چی؟ وای خدای من! لویی فراموش کرده بود که عینک بزنه!

لویی فوری چشم‌هاش رو با دست هاش نگه داشت. بارِ اندوه و خالی بودن از هر چیزی که چشم‌های لویی حمل می کرد، تهوع آور بود. هیچ کس مجبور نبود اونها رو ببینه. هری نیازی به دیدن دوتا گوی آبی مبهم و غمگین که به حال خودشون رها شده بودند نداشت. چشم‌هاش یکی از چیزای بود که لویی اصلا دلش نمی خواست کسی ببینتشون و حالا هری استایلز از گروه وان دایرکشن اونها رو دیده بود. کسی که حتی فامیلی لویی رو هم نمی دونست.

«نه.» لویی گلوش رو صاف کرد. ادب یادت نره لو. «بیا تو، خواهش می کنم در رو هم ببیند.» لویی چند قدم به سمت جلو برداشت و بعد صدای بسته شدن در رو شنید. می دونست که هری الان داره به اطراف خونه اش نگاه می کنه و در حال حاضر فقط می خواست یه مکالمه ای رو با هری شروع کنه.

هری گفت: «خب من داشتم فکر می کردم که نهار بریم بیرون و یه چیزی بخوریم؟» صداش در حال حرکت بود و این نشون می داد هری داره راه می ره. لویی خوشش نمی اومد.

لویی گفت: «اگه می شه راه نرو.» و بعد صدای قدم های هری متوقف شد. لویی احساس چیز بودن می کرد. «من دوست دارم بدونم وقتی داری حرف می زنی کجایی. تا حداقل بتونم سرم رو به سمتت بگیر.» البته این نصف حقیقت بود. دلیل اصلی این بود که لویی می ترسید هری یه چیزی بدزده. البته هری نیازی به چیزی نداشت ولی این چیزا قبلا برای لویی اتفاق افتاده بود.

هری گفت: «ببخشید.» و رو به روی لویی قرار داشت. احتمالا سه قدم اون ور تر. «می دونی که می تونی دست هات رو از جلو چشم هات بگیری. من قبلا چشم هات رو دیدم.» و لویی می تونست لبخندی که در صدای هری وجود داشت رو احساس کنه.

لویی گفت: «صحیح ولی من که چشم های تو رو ندیدم پس این عادلانه نیست.» و سعی کرد تا جایی که می شه با لحن خوبی حرفش رو بیان کنه و بی ادب به نظر نرسه. «ببخشید ولی می شه عینک آفتابی ام که روی میز پشت سرت قرار داره رو بهم بدی؟» و لویی صدای حرکت کردن هری رو شنید. بعد لویی دست های نرمش رو از چشم هاش دور کرد اما چشم هاش رو همچنان بسته نگه داشت. هری به اندازه ی کافی اون گوی های زشت رو دیده بود. بعد هری به آرومی عینک رو روی صورت لویی قرار داد. این خیلی عجیب غریبه اما لویی در اون لحظه احساس کرد شکمش پیچ می خوره و خوشحاله. صورتش داغ کرده بود قرمز شده بود و می دونست هری هم می تونه سرخی گونه اش رو ببینه.

«بدون عینک آفتابی خیلی خوشگل تری.» نزدیک بود. هری خیلی به لویی نزدیک بود. انقدر نزدیک که لویی می تونست نفس هاش رو روی پیشونی اش احساس کنه. لویی به چنین چیزایی عادت نداشت. این چیزا خیلی برای لویی عجیب و غریبه بودند. کسی تا به حال لویی رو لمس نکرده بود و یا نبوسیده بود و لویی هم خیلی خوشش نمی اومد. سکس جالب و سرگرم کننده است و قطعا احساس خوبی هم داره اما لویی اهمیت نمی داد. آره همه می گفتن هری یه 'خدای سکس'ئه و همه هم عاشقش بودن. از جمله خود لویی. اما وقتی لویی به بحث سکس می رسید، فقط از کنارش رد می شد و می دونست بدون سکس هم می تونه به زندگی اش ادامه بده.

پسرک نابینا در تمام عمرش تنها و سینگل بود و الان پاپ استار معروف، هری استایلز، ازش خواسته بود تا باهاش بیرون بره. و لویی هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چرا هری این تصمیم رو گرفته اما می دونست این پسر تا همین الان هم بیش از حد وارد فضای شخصی اش شده.

لویی گفت: «پنج دقیقه صبر کن تا من آماده بشم.» و بعد دست چپش رو به سمت دیوار برد تا با استفاده از اون به طرف اتاقش بره. لویی وارد دستشویی و در چهارچوب در ایستاد. دقیقا چهار قدم جلو تر دوش حموم قرار داره. لویی قدم برداشت و جلوی روشویی ایستاد. بعد دستش رو به طرف مسواکش برد و پس از اینکه روش خمیر دندون زد، شروع به مسواک زدن کرد.سپس دستش رو به سمت شیر آب برد و بازش کرد. لویی همیشه با شیرهای آب و باز کردنشون مشکل داره چون انواع مختلفی از اونها وجود داره و این برای لویی آزار دهنده است.

بعد از اینکه لویی مسواک زد و موهاش رو مرتب کرد، سعی کرد تا چینش وسایل سینک رو مثل قبل بذاره تا دفعه ی بعدی که می خواد ازشون استفاده کنه گیج نشه. به ترتیب از چپ به راست: خمیر دندون، مسواک، نخ دندون، برس مو، مایع شستشوی چشم و صابون قرار داره. بله، مایع شستشوی چشم. بعضی وقت ها که لویی چشم های زشت و بی ارزشش رو برای مدت طولانی باز نگه می داره، آلودگی هوا موجب خارش و خشکی چشم هاش می شه. به همین دلیل لویی همیشه عینک آفتابی رو ترجیح می ده چون حداقل اینطوری می تونه چشم هاش رو ببنده.

«اهم لو؟» وای لعنتی! لویی تقریبا یادش رفته بود که هری اینجاست. فاک لویی فقط پونزده دقیقه رو صرف مرتب کردن سینک کرده بود! احمق.

لویی گفت: «من اینجام!» و بعد صدای قدم های هری رو شنید. نمی تونست تشخیص بده هری توی اتاقشه و یا وارد دستشویی شده چون صدای قدم هاش کمی گنگ بود. اما خوب این واقعا مهم نبود.

هری گفت: «هی.» و لویی مطمئن شد که هری دو قدم باهاش فاصله داره. این یعنی وارد دستشویی نشده و تو اتاق خواب لوییه. «چرا در نداری؟» عالی شد.

لویی با خنده گفت: «ازشون خوشم نمیاد، چون با کله می خورم بهشون.»

و صدای خنده ی هری رو شنید. «منم همینطور، بعضی وقتا با کله می رم تو در.»

«تفاوتمون اینه که من یه دلیلی دارم.» و بعد با انگشت به شیشه ی عینک آفتابی اش ضربه زد. «ولی تو نداری.» هر دوتاشون خندیدند و هری از لویی پرسید که اگر آماده شده، برن بیرون و چیزی نگذشت که لویی در خونه اش رو قفل کرد و به همراه هری استایلز از حیاط خارج شد.

لویی انگشت هاش رو به هم فشار داد و پرسید: «امم، هری؟ مشکلی نیست اگه دستت رو بگیرم؟» و احساس کرد صورتش گر گرفته. «واسه اینکه بفهمم کدوم سمت برم و به جایی نخورم.»

«البته.» لویی دستش رو دراز کرد و هری بازوی لویی رو گرفت. وای خدایا لویی یاد تموم اون اخباری که درباره ی اینکه هری چقدر ورزش می کنه افتاد. همه اشون هم درست بود چون بازوی هری خیلی سفت و عضله ای به نظر می رسید.

«حله، بزن بریم.» لویی لبخند زد و به همراه هری از حیاط وارد خیابون شد. لویی بعضی وقت ها تنهایی بیرون می ره و به چند تا فروشگاه سر می زنه ولی خیلی سخته. چون اگه یه تغییر کوچک در مسیر ایجاد بشه، یه نفر تو پیاده رو نشسته باشه، خیابون شلوغ باشه، یه آدامس به عصای لویی بچسبه یا هر چیز کوچک دیگه ای امکان داره لویی رو کیلومترها از خونه اش دور کنه و یا همون جلوی خونه سرگردونش کنه...

در کل، نابینا بودن خیلی افتضاحه.

همونطوری که هری و لویی با هم دیگه راه می رن، لویی فکر می کنه که اونها الان از دید بقیه چجوری ان؟ هری استایلز پاپ استار به یه پسر کور بدبخت کمک می کنه. مثل خیریه. لویی حتی نمی دونست هری واقعا گی یا بایسکشواله یا فقط داره از لویی استفاده می کنه تا بین جامعه مهربون دیده بشه... این فکر باعث شد تا اخم کم رنگی بر صورت لویی شکل بگیره.

هری با لبخندی که از توی صداش مشخص بود گفت: «قراره عاشق اینجایی که می ریم بشی. خیلی گوگولی و دنجه، پشت صندلی هاش حالت قلب داره. نمکدون هاشون هم خیلی نازه و بالای شیشه اشون قلب قلبیه. کلا یه فضا پر از نقاشی و اشکال قلبی شکل و قشنگه.» لویی فکر کرد که احتمالا این لبخند هری یکی از همون لبخند هاییه که چال های گونه اش رو نشون می ده. لویی درباره ی چال های گونه ی هری زیاد شنیده بود. البته حتی نمی دونست چال گونه دقیقا چیه و چه شکلیه. فقط قبلا درباره اش تو یه کتاب خونده بود. امیدوار بود که یک روز بتونه به چال های گونه ی هری دست بزنه...

لویی با صدای تلخی گفت: «به نظر دوست داشتنی میاد.» و فقط دلش می خواست که می تونست مثل بقیه ی مردم ببینه... این خیلی ناراحت کننده است چون بعضی وقت ها لویی خیلی جدی فراموش می کنه که یه سری اشکال چه شکلی ان و تا وقتی دوباره اونها رو لمس نمی کرد، به یاد نمی آورد. مثلا در حال حاضر شکل قلب برای لویی غریبه است. می دونه قلب نماد عشقه و به رنگ قرمزه اما شکل واقعی اش رو به یاد نمی آورد.

هری گفت: «ببخشید... من... ام... من قصد نداشتم ناراحتت کنم. فقط تا حالا با کشی مثل تو آشنا نشدم.» لویی می تونست نگاه هری رو روی خودش احساس کنه.

«کسی که نابینا باشه؟»

«آره. و اینکه تو خیلی زیبایی و من دارم سعی می کنم تحت تاثیر قرارت بدم.» لویی سرش رو برای هری تکون داد.

لویی زیبا نبود. بار ها از آدم های مختلف درباره ی چهره اش پرسیده بود و اونها جواب داده بودند: معمولی، دخترونه، زنونه، زشت، عین پسربچه ها.

و البته جواب موردعلاقه ی لویی: خوشحال باش که کوری و خودتو نمی بینی.

در ضمن مردم اصلا چرا باید بخوان لویی رو تحت تاثیر قرار بدن؟ اون که به هر حال نمی تونه ببینتشون... کسی که باید بقیه رو تخت تاثیر قرار بده، لوییه.

«چرا سعی می کنی منو تحت تاثیر قرار بدی؟ و لطفا دیگه اونطوری صدام نکن.»

هری گفت: «من می خوام تحت تاثیر قرارت بدم چون یه چیزی تو وجود تو هست که من خیلی ازش خوشم اومده و خوشگل بودنت هم غیرقابل انکاره.» لویی لبخند، پوزخند یا هر کوفت دیگه ای که تو صدای هری بود رو حس می کرد.

جواب داد: «خوب لازم نیست منو به مکان های گوگولی ببری تا تحت تاثیر قرار بگیرم. تمام کاری که باید بکنی اینه که خودت باشی و دیگه خوشگل صدام نکنی. همچنین، تو اصلا منو نمی شناسی.» لویی واقعا احساس می کرد بی ادبانه حرف زده و شبیه یه کیر بزرگ رفتار کرده. چرا نمی تونست عادی باشه؟ آخه لعنتی، مرد رویاهاش کنار ایستاده بود و لویی همچنان در حال ریدن تو فضا بود. البته لویی خوش شانس بود که تا الان که با هری بود گند خیلی بزرگی به بار نیاورده. البته شرایط هم خیلی عجیب بود، لویی همه چیز رو درباره ی هری می دونست و احتمالا اگه شروع می کردن تا درباره ی چیزای شخصی حرف بزنن، باید طوری رفتار می کرد که انگار چیزی درباره ی هری نمی دونه؟

هری در حالی که به نظر می رسید واقعا متشکره گفت: «هنوز چیزی درباره ات نمی دونم. و ممنونم.» این پسر واقعا لویی رو متعجب کرده بود. اونها راه رفتن رو متوقف کردند. بوی کلوچه و کیک به مشام لویی رسید و باعث شد دهنش آب بیفته. هری در رو باز کرد و با هم وارد اونجا شدند.

«سلام، چطور می‌تونم کمک—» پیشخدمت (یا شاید صاحب اونجا) یک دفعه ساکت شد و شرایط برای لویی خیلی گیج کننده بود جون نمی دونست اون دختره چرا یه دفعه ساکت شده، شاید می خواست آب دهنش رو قورت بده؟ به هر حال لویی چیزی نمی دید. اینها فقط گوشه ای از افکاری هستند که فقط و فقط به خاطر نابینایی به ذهن لویی هجوم میارن.

دختر تقریبا داد زد: «اوه خدای من تو هری استایلزی!!!» و لویی دلش می خواست گوش هاش رو بگیره چون دختره شروع به جیغ کشیدن کرد.

هری با بی حوصلگی تمام و صدایی که لویی می تونست متوجه ی لبخند مصنوعی اش بشه گفت: «آره خودمم. چطوره یه معامله ای بکنیم؟ تا وقتی من اینجام تو به کسی نمی گی و من باهات یه عکس می گیر. قبوله؟» لویی احمق نبود.بی حوصلگی هری کاملا واضح بود.

جیغ جیغ های دختره قطع نمی شد و خیلی هم رو مخ بود. «باشه، حتما!»

«پس بذار ما اول سر میزمون بشینیم و بعد میام باهات عکس می گیرم.» احتمالا دختر سرش رو به نشونه ی مثبت برای هری تکون داده بود چون اونا به سمت یکی از میزها راه افتادند.

لویی به آرومی زیر گوش هری گفت: «می شه کمکم کنی بشینم؟»

«البته عشق.» و بعد از ده قدم به میزشون رسیدند. لویی ژاکتش رو در آورد و بعد یکی ژاکت رو از دستش گرفت. امیدوار بود اون فرد هری باشه. هری دوتا دستش رو دور کمر لویی گذاشت و به آرومی گفت: «یکم خم شو.» لویی با حرف هری، زانوهاش رو کمی خم کرد و وقتی به نشیمنگاه صندلی خورد، خیالش راحت شد و بدون اضطراب روش نشست.

لویی گفت: «ممنونم.» و بعد دست هاش رو جلو آورد تا ببینه چقدر با میز فاصله داره. یه چیزی حدود چهار اینچ.

هری گفت: «من می رم باهاش یه عکس بگیرم. فوری بر می گردم.» لویی سرش رو تکون داد. یکی از چیزای بد دیگه ی نابینا بودن این بود که لویی می تونست برای پاسخ دادن به هر چیزی سر تکون بده و بقیه متوجه اش بشن. نه اینکه مثل لویی کور باشن و نتونن حتی سر تکون دادن مردم رو ببینن...

لویی سر جاش نشست و در حالی که دست هاش رو روی پاهاش گذاشته بود از بوی خوب شیرینی فروشی لذت می برد. کاپ کیک دسر مورد علاقه ی لویی بود چونکه کاپ کیک های کیک های کوچولو و گوگولی مگولی بودن! اصلا مگه کسی هست که از کاپ کیک خوشش نیاد؟ لویی یه مدت خیلی طولانی اونجا نشست. شاید یه چیزی حدود بیست دقیقه گذشته بود و هری هنوز برنگشته بود. شاید لویی رو ول کرده بود و رفته بود. اگه هری واقعاِ واقعا لویی رو همونجا ول کرده بود، این می تونست یه جوک خیلی بزرگ بشه. هری استایلز یه بدبخت کور رو آورد کافه و همونجا ولش کرد. هاها. احتمالا هم به اون دختره پول داده بود تا راحت تر بتونه لویی رو دک کنه. یا شاید هم دختره فقط یه فن خوش شانس بود...

واقعا لویی داره کی رو مسخره می کنه... هری خیلی جدی مدت طولانی‌ایه که اونجا ولش کرده.

لویی خواست بره سراغ جیب ژاکتش تا از اونجا موبایلش رو برداره... اما ژاکتش رو به هری داده بود! پسرک نابینا در حالی که چشم هاش از عصبانیت پر از اشک شده بود، تو ذهنش به خودش سیلی زد. هری استایلز یه آدم کیری و بیشعور بود. لویی ازش متنفره.

به آرومی از روی صندلی بلند شد و سعی کرد راه بیرون رفتن رو پیدا کنه. هیچ چیزی هم جز اینکه یه راه مورب رو تا رسیدن به میز طی کردند، نمی دونست. لویی شروع به حرکت کرد، دست هاش رو به جلو دراز کرد و امیدوار بود تا در ورودی کافه رو لمس کنه. شاید هری یکم دورتر ازش ایستاده بود و ریز ریز سر رفتار احمقانه اش می خندید. شاید با اون دختره، با همدیگه داشتند سرش می خندیدند...

و در حین راه رفتن برای پیدا کردن در ورودی کافه، رون لویی به گوشه ی میز برخورد کرد و دردش اومد. مطمئن بود که کبود شده.

«فاک.» لویی دست راستش رو روی قسمت ضربه دیده ی رون پاش گذاشت. احتمالا فکر می کنید لویی به اندازه ی کافی به اشیا و در و دیوار برخورد کرده که دیگه با این چیزا دردش نیاد، ولی نه. واقعا درد داشت. لویی یه نفس عمیق کشید و به راهش ادامه داد. می تونست صدای ماشین ها رو از دور بشنوه و این یعنی داشت راه رو درست می رفت. و بالاخره دستش به یه چیز فلزی، سرد و صاف برخورد کرد که انتظار می رفت دستگیره ی در باشه. لویی دستگیره رو به سمت داخل کشید.

«لویی؟» متوقف شد اما دستش هنوز روی دستگیره بود. «کجا داری می ری؟»

لویی متقابلا پاسخ داد: «هری، من احمق نیستم.»

«ولی من که نگفتم احمقی.»

«هرهرهر خندیدیم!»

«چی داری می گی؟» صدای هری جا به جا می شد و این یعنی داشت حرکت می کرد. لویی نمی فهمید هری دقیقا کجاست و نمی دونست باید کجا رو نگاه کنه. لعنتی از این کار متنفر بود.

«لطفا وقتی داری حرف می زنی راه نرو. باعث می شه سردرد بگیرم.»

«ببخشید.» رو به روی لویی بود. یک قدم باهاش فاصله داشت.

لویی دستش رو از روی دستگیره ی در ورودی کافه برداشت و گفت: «ژاکتم دست توئه؟»

«آره.»

لویی دستش رو به سمت هری دراز کرد: «می شه پسش بدی؟ می خوام به خواهرم زنگ بزنم.»

«چی؟ چرا؟» صدای هری گیج و کمی عصبانی به نظر می رسید. «نمی تونی همینطوری قرارمون رو خراب کنی! ما هنوز قرارمون رو شروع هم نکردیم!» خیلی عصبانی به نظر می رسید.

«ببخشیدا، من خیلی معذرت می خوام ولی یادم نمیاد با کسی که وسط راه همینطوری منو ول می کنه میره تا یه عکس بگیره و بر هم نمی گرده، سر قرار رفته باشم.» لویی به عقب برگشت و ادامه داد: «ژاکتمو پس بده، می خوام برگردم خونه.»

لویی ژاکت رو از دست هری گرفت اما هری همچنان پارچه رو بین دست هاش داشت. «لویی.» لویی هری رو نادیده گرفت و دکمه ی وسط موبایلش رو فشار داد. «من معذرت می خوام.»

«به لاتی زنگ بزن.»

«در حال برقراری تماس با لاتی.» ممنون جنی.

«من نمی خواستم همون جا ولت کنم. منظورم اینه که برگشتم سر میز دیدم نیستی و بعد اومدم اینجا و تو رو کنار در کافه پیدا کردم.» _تو رو پیدا کردم._ لویی رو پیدا کرده بود. انگار لویی یه سگ یا بچه کوچولوئه که گم شده و منتظر صاحبش پیداش کنه! هری استایلزاصلا شبیه چیزی که لویی تصور می کرد نبود...

«لعنت بهت هری.» و بعد به بهترین شکلی که می تونست، بدون اینکه به در و دیوار بخور از کافه بیرون رفت و کنار دیوا کافه یه سکو برای نشستن پیدا کرد.

لاتی جواب تماسش رو داد: «لویی، زنگ زدی تا ازم عذرخواهی کنی؟»

«نه. بیا دنبالم.»

«چی؟ چرا؟!»

لویی تقریبا التماس کرد: «لطفا فقط بیا دنبالم. لوکیشنم رو هم فرستادم.» لاتی در پاسخ گفت: «باشه.» و بعد اونها تماس رو قطع کردند. لویی همون جا روی سکو نشست و منتظر لاتی موند.

هری واقعا پیش خودش فکر می کنه چون یه پاپ استار معروفه می تونه هر کاری بخواد انجام بده؟ باشه انجام بده، ولی نه در این شرایط. نه وقتی که خودش پیشنهاد قرار بده و بعد بدترین کار ممکن رو بکنه. لویی رو ول کنه و بره. یه پسر نابینا و بی ارزش و کودن. معلومه که ولش می کنه و می ره. احتمالا هری از قصد این کار رو کرده بود. 

لعنت بهت هری استایلز. لعنت به خودت و صدای بی نظیرت و شخصیت گهت. لهنت بهت که تویی که لویی دوستت داره.

اشک هایِ از روی عصبانیت لویی دوباره برگشته بودن و لویی باهاشون مبارزه نکرد و گذاشت از گونه هاش جاری بشن.

و اما چیزی که لویی نمی دونست این بود که هری، بیست قدم اون ور تر نشسته بود و با احساس گناه وحشتناکی بهش نگاه می کرد... 


End file.
